


Eloquent

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Eloquent

Sean is in love, but he does not say it. Words are dangerous, treacherous, and often come cheap.

He is good here on his knees, he doesn’t need words when his mouth is on Viggo’s flesh, his teeth bite sharply down on a nipple, and his tongue lavishes and worships Viggo’s cock.

Viggo is eloquent enough, beautiful words flowing when Sean stabs his tongue inside him,  spreading him open with strong hands.

Sean comes with nothing but a gasp. Maybe someday the words will follow, but Viggo doesn’t really care, does not need the words.

For him Sean says all.


End file.
